Tower Keepers Wiki
File:IMG_2460.png|Heroic strategy RPG with deep solo campaign and real-time head to head battles! File:IMG_2496.png|Train an epic army of heroes and defend your tower against all enemies. File:IMG_2497.png|30 Heroes from which to build the most effective 4 hero teams possible File:IMG_2498.png|Enter Hero Battles and pit your best team of heroes against other players in real-time head to head play. File:IMG_2499.png|Embark on more than 75 unique missions against 70+ monster types, each with their own special attacks. Welcome Tower Keepers is a deep and strategic free to play Auto-RPG by NinjaKiwi that utilizes an automated battle system in which you put up to 4 Heroes against groups of vicious enemies. The game itself has an energy system - You own a feast hall which constantly provides your heroes with food, which you use each time you enter a level. The more heroes you send out, the more food is used. The feast hall is upgradeable, with production and storage of food able to be increased. The decision is yours whether you utilize your food strategically by sending out a few competent heroes for easier missions, or go all out to conquer those harder scuffles. You can download Tower Keepers for IOS or android for free. SITE WORK IN PROGRESS The wiki is currently under work in progress, with freshly-made articles present with lacking content. If you have any useful information or pictures, please put them in the respective page under the gallery section. Text is far more useful than images! Please add relevant information to articles as text, or use templates which contain text. The text embedded in images is not searchable, and does not indicate what information is variable (e.g., equipment traits that are constant versus equipment stats that vary by level). Templates which include searchable text are available for campaign resource rewards (see Template:Campaign rewards/doc, these also include icons for the quick glance over a campaign's reward list). Useful Links * IOS - Play on IOS * Android - Play on Android * Kongregate - Play on PC * Ninja Kiwi - Official site * Tower Keepers HQ - Game guide outdate. * Tower Keepers HQ Discord - Active community which provides the best and most up-to-date insight on the game. * New Player Guide - By User Blaisem * Full table of heroes base stats - When reached level 55 and with 7 stars. Patch Notes Change log for latest Version 2.0.1 A small yet important update General * Boss Portal ‘attacks’ counter has been corrected * Hero Battles ‘cancel’ button no longer displays once a match is found * Hero Battles Network Errors should no longer pop up frequently * Visuals for new items have been corrected on Kongregate and Ninja Kiwi builds * Some icons clipping through menus fixed on Kongregate and Ninja Kiwi builds * Battle Priest’s Theologian passive has been fixed * Festival Events will no longer display blank rewards after being collected Items: * The following items received improvements: ** Wrath of the Mountain ** Iron Rose ** Accursed Spark ** Muramasa ** Eye of Chaos ** Soul Cage ** Plate of Undeath ** Ambusher’s Hacker See all patch notes here Facebook page Like the official page of the game on Facebook: Category:Browse